Deceit
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Sanji does the worst thing he could ever do to Usopp, causing a rift in the crew. Will this lead to the end of the Straw Hats?
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I stare in shock at the scene in front of me for what felt like an eternity, before turning around and running away. I would like to say that I was shocked by what I saw, but the truth is, I had been expecting it…But that doesn't make it hurt any less. I ran out of the town, not really having a destination in mind, not that I could having only been here for day, I just knew that I had to run, had to get as far away as my legs would carry me. I am pretty sure I passed by a few of the other members, who were heading to the inn we were staying at until the log pose set, but I paid them no mind.

I run until I can't run anymore, finding myself on a hill, facing the sea. I sit down against a tree, pulling my knees up and sobbing into them. I was anticipating something like this, but I think, somewhere deep within my mind where I allow myself to hope, that I hoped that he truly meant everything he said, that he truly wanted me and no one else. But that could never be reality, at least not for me. Now happily ever after for the ugly, lying sniper.

A hand falls on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to the side, to see Nami on her knees beside me. She smiles sadly at me and pulls me into a hug, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. She runs her slender fingers through my hair, holding me close and she whispers comforting words in my ear.

After my sobs subside, I pull away, wiping my face with my arm.

"Sorry about that." I whisper, feeling guilty for breaking down in front of her, and covering her shirt in tears and snot.

"Don't worry about it Usopp. I won't even charge you for the shirt," she jokes, causing me to smile slightly. "We all know what happened." I look up in shock, praying that I had heard her wrong. "You ran by us, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and I, but you didn't answer when we called, so we figured something was wrong. Knowing that we wouldn't be able to catch up to you, we decided to find Sanji to see if he knew what was wrong. On the way to the inn we also ran into Robin, Franky and Brook, who apparently had seen you run out of the inn in tears. Everyone is really angry at him. I can't believe he would do something like that. When I left Luffy and Franky were yelling at him pretty loudly." She tells me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"There is no reason for them to yell at him. I have been waiting for this to happen since we got together. I mean….why would he want me, he obviously likes girls. and there is nothing special about me, I'm not good looking or charming or brave or strong…I'm…I'm just happy I got to have him for a little while, even if it was all fake." I stutter out, tears beginning to form in my eyes again. Angrily wiping them away, I rest my head against hers. She sigh softly, obviously not believing or agreeing with me, before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"That's bullshit Usopp. You are heartbroken and we both know it. You didn't deserve to be put through all of this. You can him everything that he could have hoped for. You loved him unconditionally, you did everything in your power to make him happy, which I honestly thought he was. You were such a perfect boyfriend, none of this is any fault of your own. He is the idiot who threw away someone so perfect for a one night stand with some whore….and you aren't hideous, not by a long shot." she defends, squeezing me lightly. I smile sadly, wrapping me arms around her as well. We sit like that for a few hours, until the sun begins to rise, then decide to head back to the inn and get some sleep, she assures that she will pay for another room for me. We make our way back to the inn, where she pays for the promised room. We make our way to our separate rooms, hers being shared with Robin, who I am sure will tell her everything that happened. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Waking up hours later, I find myself disoriented and confused, being so use to waking up curled around Sanji. It only takes a couple of seconds for last night's events to flash through my mind. Choking on a sob, I shake my head furiously, before getting out of bed and heading down stairs. I find the crew, save for Sanji, sitting around a table eating lunch. They all stop talking as I take the empty seat between Chopper and Franky, and all begin staring at me. I smile softly at them, before piling my plate with food and beginning to eat, feeling nervous under all the stares.

"Hey Usopp! How are you feeling?" Luffy asks, looking worriedly at me.

"Oh, I'm fine." I answer looking up from my food and trying to smile genuinely at him, though it obviously looked a bit strained causing Luffy's worried look to intensify, before he took off his hat, and placed it on my head and going back to his food, without saying another word. Feeling a bit strange at having the hat on, but knowing that it was his way of comforting his nakama, I kept it on with a small smile, going back to eating my lunch and joking around with everyone, who had gone back to acting normally after the short scene between Luffy and I.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I decided to spend the rest of the day walking through town. Everyone offered to go with me, but I just didn't feel like being around anyone. As I stopped at a shop to inspect somethings they had out front, I felt a slender arm wrap around my waist. Eyes wide, I tense up and throw my arm back, hitting them in the stomach making them let go. Quickly turning around, I come face to face with a confused Sanji.

"Oi, what the hell, Usopp?" he yelled out, rubbing his side and glaring at me. I back away slightly, feeling my throat begin to tighten.

"Wha…what do you want, Sanji?" I ask with as much malice as I could muster, though with the stuttering it didn't seem to have much effect.

"What? is there something wrong with wanting to see my boyfriend?" He asks confusedly. He reached forward, as if to lay his hand on my shoulder, only to be stopped by a tan hand grabbing his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Marimo?" He yells out, trying to yank his arm away.

"Get the hell away from Usopp, asshole." Zoro replies glaring furiously at him, tightening his grip slightly. Sanji began glaring harder at Zoro. "You have no right to be anywhere near him, let alone touch him."

Instead of replying, Sanji rips his arm from Zoro's grip and turns around throwing his leg out to attack. Zoro blocks him attack with an unsheathed sword. A fight ensues, ending with Sanji stalking off angrily, covered in multiple cuts. Zoro sheaths his swords and turns towards where I was huddled tightly against the side of the store.

"You okay, Usopp?" he asks staring intently at me. I nod my head quickly, my throat still feeling much too tight to speak. He nods his head, briefly placing his hand on my shoulder, before walking away.

Not wanting to risk running into Sanji again, I take a shaky breath and head out of town into the surrounding forest.

I slowly make my way back to the lake, trying not to think of everything that has happened since landing on this island. Sitting against the tree I sat with Nami under, I curl into a ball and slowly fall asleep.

After my fight with Zoro, I begin wandering around town. Everyone in the crew seems to be completely mad at me. Most won't even look at me, and the once that do, do nothing but glare. I just don't understand it. And Usopp…earlier when I reached out for him, I could have swore that I had seen tears in his eyes. Now, I know he is ridiculously emotional, but still, there was no reason for him to be crying. Sighing softly, I decide to take a walk along the beach, hopefully it will help clear my head.

Walking along the beach, I think back on the day, trying to think of some reason everyone would be mad at me. I woke up with a killer hangover and a black eye, figuring that I had just gotten drunk and got into a fight, which isn't really uncommon, I paid it no mind. Washing up and dressing in a new suit, I left my room and wandered down the stairs to get a late lunch.

After eating, I walked outside. Not seeing any of the crew, I decide just to window shop for awhile. I had been walking around for about half an hour when I noticed Usopp looking through some junk in front of a store. Walking up to him, I wrap my arm around his waist, but as I was leaning forward to rest my chin on his shoulder, I feel a sharp elbow jab into my gut.

Sighing again, I walk to the edge of the forest and sit in the shade of a tree. I close my eyes and slowly drift off.

It is well passed midnight and neither Usopp nor Sanji have made it back to the hotel. Starting to get worried Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Zoro and Brook decided to search the island, while the girls stayed at the hotel just in case they came back. Luffy, Chopper and Brook went east, to search the beach and Sunny, while Franky and Zoro went west towards the forest.

They search for hours, until the sun begins to come back up, but are unable to find any clue as to were their two crew members could be. They slowly make their way back to the hotel, despaired that the other group came up just as empty handed. They all fall into a restless sleep, hoping that they would have better luck once they were well rested.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_I walking towards the galley full of determination, and a slight bit of fear, okay a lot of fear. But there was no way to get out of it now. Nami had found out about my crush on Sanji, how she found out I will never know, I thought I hid it pretty well, but she found out and decided that I needed to tell him. I tried to argue with her, knowing that telling him would make everything really awkward and more than likely make him hate me, but Nami isn't really the time of person someone like me can argue with. So, here I am, standing at the galley door, trying to stop myself from shaking so much. Taking a deep breath, I throw the door open, quickly walk in and to where Sanji was standing at the counter chopping some vegetables for dinner. He turns his head and opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off by smashing my lips against his. It was a chaste kiss, that only lasted a couple of seconds before I pull away. Seeing his wide-eyed expression, I quickly turn around and run out of the room, heading to my workshop to wallow in my misery. I skipped dinner that night, and ended up sleeping in my workshop, not wanting to risk running into Sanji. The next morning, Nami comes and finds me, thankfully bringing me a plate of food. She sits next to me as I eat, not saying a word. Even though it was pretty much her fault, I could never be mad at her for it, I know she was just trying to make me happy. After I finish eating, I lean my head against her shoulder and tell her what happened. Her sympathy seems to end by the time I am done with my story. _

_"You didn't even wait for a reply, Usopp?" she yells angrily._

_"Well….no, but you should have seen his face, he was obviously mortified." I defend, my voice a little broken from having just cried. I feel myself begin to tremble as she glares furiously at me. _

_"Stop being such a coward and get up on deck, and I better not see you avoiding him or else," she threatens before stomping out of the room. I swallow nervously and begin to follow her, when the door is once more opened. I feel my body tense up and my eyes widen as Sanji calmly walks through the door, shutting it behind him. He sits down, leaning against the closed door, effectively cutting off my only means of escape. He stares at me expectantly, so I slowly sink down to the floor a few feet in front of him. He continues to stare at me as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Taking a deep inhale and slowly exhaling the smoke back out he finally opens his mouth._

_"What was that yesterday?" he asks calmly. I begin fidgeting, trying my best not to look him in the face. I try and try to come up with a believable excuse, but for once my mind doesn't seem to be working. I open and close my mouth several times, not able to make a sound. Sanji slowly leans forward, lifting him hand. I screw my eyes shut, flinching back a little expecting a hit to come, but all he does is slowly wipe away the tears that I had not even realized had begun falling. I slowly open my eyes to see him smiling softly at me. _

_"Do you love me, Usopp?" he whispers quietly. I stare in shock, before involuntarily nodding my head. His smile widens and I realize what I had just admitted. Feeling an intense blush cover my cheeks, I turn my head away, only to have Sanji grab my chin, forcing me to face him again. "I love you," he whispers against my lips before softly pressing them against mine._

_Feeling the tears begin to gather in my eyes, I turn around and run back to Sunny. I had went to meet Sanji for our date, only to find him flirting with a group of scantly dressed women, who were hanging all over him. Don't get me wrong, I am used to seeing him flirt with women, that is nothing new, but it was the way he looked that really got to me this time. He looked so happy. He was grinning broadly, lightly laughing, and had a….a sparkle in his eye. A sparkle that I had never seen. I run onto the quiet Sunny, Zoro being the only other person on it, having been chosen to guard the ship. I run to my workshop, pulling my knees up to my chest and begin sobbing. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I was awoken hours later by a banging on the door behind me. Blearily opening my eyes, I jump up and open the door, finding myself face to face with an enraged Sanji. He pushes his way into the room and slams the door behind him. _

_"What the hell, Usopp? You were supposed to meet me three hours ago for our date." he yells glaring angrily at me. I try to keep my head facing elsewhere, not wanting him to see my red and puffy eyes._

_"Sanji…I…I think we should….break up." I whisper out brokenly, hating myself for saying those words, but knowing it was best. He would obviously be much happier with some woman. _

_"Wha…what? What are you saying Usopp? Where did this come from?" he asks, sounding confused. I feel the tears begin to fall down my cheeks and I try to stifle the sobs. I hear him walk forward before a gentle hand touches my cheek and begins wiping the tears away. "What's wrong, Uso? Did something happen? You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything. I love you." Suddenly feeling angry, I push Sanji away, glaring furiously at him._

_"Stop it! Just stop Sanji. I can't do this anything more….Why are doing this to me?" I whisper out brokenly, falling to my knees. "Why do you pretend to care about me? Why do you keep saying you love me? I know it isn't true, you could never love me. You could never love any male. You obviously love women so much, so why Sanji? Why do you do this?…Why do you get my hopes up, just to crush them?" I look up at him, to see him staring at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. _

_"What are you talking about? I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone…I don't love women, I just think that they deserve to have someone tell them how nice they look and they of course deserve to be shown respect. But I would never love one, not like I love you." He whispers, siting down in front of me and pulling me into his lap, holding me tightly against his chest. "I love you so much, Usopp."_

_"I love you, too, Sanji." I stutter out between the sobs, before wrapping my arms tightly around him and crying into his shoulder._

I open my eyes, finding myself laying on the cold, hard ground in a dimly lit room. Sitting up and looking around, I realize that I am in a cell. Trying to think of what could have happened, I didn't notice that I wasn't alone, until I heard a groan behind me. Turning sharply around, I watch silently as Sanji sits up, looking just as confused as I felt.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Uso?! What are you doing here? Where are we?" Sanji asks, scooting closer to me. I quickly crawl backwards, even if we are in a scare dark cell, where who knows what will happen to us, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Usopp? What's the matter? Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asks, once again scooting closer to me, this time getting close enough to put an arm around my shoulder.

"Get off of me Sanji," I demand with as much anger as I could muster, throwing his arm away from me and scooting farther away. He stares at me confused for a second, be sighing loudly and patting his breast pocket, no doubt looking for a cigarette. Not finding one, he goes over to the wall, close to where I am sitting, but at least he was an arms distance away. He bends his legs, resting his arms on his knees and sighs again.

"I don't know what I did that has everyone so pissed at me….but right now it doesn't really matter. We need to find a way out. Then you can tell me what I did wrong and tell me how much of an asshole I obviously am." I look over at him, not really understanding why he is pretending like he didn't know what was wrong …or why he sounds so sad, and defeated. We sit in silence for awhile, me not really knowing what to say.

"So…so how are we going to get out of here?" I ask quietly, trying not to stutter.

"I have no idea," he replies sighing loudly. "We have no idea where we are nor do we have any way to get out…I might be able to break the door, but I would be pretty much useless after that. I guess all we can really do is wait for Luffy." He settles down against the wall and drifts off to sleep. Following his example, I get as comfortable as possible, before drifting off as well.

The next day, our captures come in and take Sanji out, they don't say a word, the just grab Sanji and walk out with him. I am alone for what feels like hours, I can't really tell how long it has been, worrying about what kind of torture Sanji must be going through. They finally bring him back in, but he looks just the way he did when they took him out, there were no cuts, no bruises, his close was clean and intact, nothing was different. Shaking my head to clear the onslaught of doubts, I just try to be thankful that he doesn't seem hurt, they probably just asked him some questions, not wanting to resort to abuse just yet.

He watches the guards closely as they exit the room, before turning towards me and reaching a hand into his jacket pocket pulling out some bread, cheese and fruit. Silently he hands it to me before sitting down against the wall. I quietly thank him, before sitting down next to him and digging into my meal.

The next few days are much the same. We wake up, the guards come in to get Sanji, he stays gone a couple of hours then comes back looking no worse for wear and hiding a little food in his jacket. On, what I guess is the ninth day, they come in and get Sanji just like always, but he seems to be gone longer. It has felt like several hours have passed, I am already starting to get tired again. I try to stay awake to wait for Sanji, but I find myself drifting off to sleep. When I wake up the next morning, I see Sanji sitting next me, I sit up and he quietly hands me some food.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask after finishing my food. He looks at me for a second before turning away.

"Nothing…they just asked me some questions about the crew," he answers softly. I nod my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him. We sit in silence for a few more minutes, until the door opens and the guards walk in. But instead of going for Sanji, they each grab one of my arms and drag me out, throwing me into a bright room, causing me to go blind for a few seconds. Slowly opening my eyes, I find myself in what could only be a torture chamber, there were chains hanging from the ceiling, and whips and other devices hanging on the walls.

A woman walks in, smiling evilly at me, before nodding to the two men behind me. They cuff my hands to the chains hanging on the ceiling before I even have a chance to think. She doesn't ask a single questions, she just begins hitting me with the different instruments on the wall. This goes on for hours, my voice in hoarse and I knew I was a bloody mess by the time she has finished. Silently she walks out of the door, not uttering a word or anything. The two guys, just as quietly, unchain me from the ceiling and all but drag me back to the cell, where they carelessly throw me in.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Weeks have passed in much the same fashion. Sanji would be interrogated, but come back without a mark on him and with food hidden in his jacket and I would be tortured. They never asked me anything, which I found a little strange. But it was fine I guess.

One of my sessions had just ended, for once I was still conscious, but I doubt they could tell that. My breathing was really shallow and I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes. "I kinda feel sorry for him, you know? Getting betrayed and then being too stupid to realize that Sanji was working with us." One laughs as they begin dragging my through the hall.

"Shut up man, he might hear you." the other warns.

"Naw, he is out cold, always is." he says with a laugh. "Not that it really matters much anymore, this one won't last much longer, and we'll just send Sanji back out to trick another one," he says laughing loudly, before opening the door and throwing me into the cell. They close the door and walk away, leaving me lying on the floor with Sanji hovering over me.

Sanji kneels down beside me, reaching his hands out to check my wounds, like he did every day. I use all of my strength to push him away and slight away from him. I rise up onto my knees, gasping for breath as he stares at me. "What's the matter, Usopp?" he asks concernedly. Shaking my head slowly, I tell him that I am fine and that I was just tired. Nodding his head, he goes to the other side of the cell, lies against the wall and drifts off.

I lay awake, watching him sleep, wondering if what they said could be true. Would Sanji really betray us? Was he really just with us so that he could bring us down? But that didn't make sense, no one knew who the Straw Hats were when he joined. But maybe he just recently turned on us. It could be that the woman he slept with a few weeks ago convinced him to betray us. That actually made sense. Everyone knows that Sanji has a weakness for pretty women, and that would explain why I am the only one getting hurt and why Sanji gets fed, but why would he sneak me food as well? Unless it is part of the act. Like he just does it to make me think that Sanji still cares about me. Maybe it was all an act, every since we got together he has been planning this. Of course I would want to be alone if someone hurt me as bad as he did, and my guard would be completely down, it would be the perfect time to capture me. Sighing softly, I try to clear my mind to get some sleep.

The next few days I spend silently watching Sanji, and trying my best to stay conscious hoping that I will hear more information. I think Sanji is starting to get suspicious, he keeps looking at me strangely and asking why I don't let him look after my wounds anymore. It has been a couple of days since I have last seen a guard, or Sanji. They came in, took him out of the room, and that was the last I had seen any of them. A few hours later, the guards arrive, without Sanji, and drag me out of the room. They chain me to the ceiling like usual as I wait for the woman torturer to enter. She walks in, smiling broadly, before opening her mouth to talk for the first time since I had been brought here.

"Seems like this will be our last day together and you were such a fun plaything, too."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece.

This starts out in Luffy's P.O.V. and then switches to Usopp's.

* * *

It had been weeks since Usopp and Sanji disappeared. We finally found out where they were taken. Storming the place, we found them to be easy targets. It took no time at all to make it through the building. We opened every door we could find, looking for any sign of Sanji or Usopp. Finally, in one of the only two rooms at the bottom level, we found a bloody and unconscious Usopp, chained to the ceiling. Quickly getting him down, I get Nami, Franky and Chopper to run back to the ship, so that Chopper could begin cleaning and taking care of Usopp's wounds.

After they got out of sight, the rest of us turn towards the last room, a little afraid of what we would find. Cutting down the door, Zoro steps aside allowing the rest of us to see inside the dimly lit room. All we found was an empty cell, stretching the length of the room. Just to be sure, we walk every inch of the room and cell, trying to find any sign of Sanji. But all we found was congealing blood. Sighing slightly, we turn around and start heading back, searching all of the rooms again, but still finding nothing.

Making our way back to Sunny, we decide to try and find more information pertaining the captures tomorrow and hope that Usopp knows something about the whereabouts of Sanji. Sighing again, I watch Nami and Robin walk into the kitchen, like they have since Sanji and Usopp were taken, to make a late lunch. Sighing again, I adjust my hat and make my way to the figurehead.

Blinking my eyes open, I moan in pain not being used to seeing so much light. I try to raise my arms, to help block out some of the light, only to find myself unable to move any part of my body. Mentally preparing myself, I try opening my eyes again, only slower, smiling when my eyes didn't feel like they were burning. Looking around my smile widens, instantly recognizing Sunny's infirmary. Looking around again, I finally see Chopper, his head laid on an open book on his desk, snoring lightly. Smiling fondly at him, I decide to allow him to sleep, I am sure he was up treating me for hours, he deserves all the sleep he can get. I turn my head to look back up at the ceiling. I wonder if they brought Sanji back. I am still trying to figure out if what those guards said is true or not, and whether or not I should tell the others. I know that they probably won't believe me, but if he is here I'll just have to keep a closer eye on him. But if he isn't, I don't know what I will do. They will want to go find him, but if he is working for the enemy, then they will be devastated. I just don't know what to do.

"Usopp!" an excited shout breaks me out of my thoughts. Slowly turning my head, I smile brightly at a teary eyed Chopper. "You're awake! Hold on, let me get you some water, and then I'll check you over and get Nami and Robin to make you some soup or something, and tell everyone that you are awake. They will be so happy!" he rambles excitedly, running around trying to do everything at once. I smile slightly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk, my throat was killing me without trying to talk. Chopper helps me sit up, which was pretty painful, propping me up with a few pillows and gives me some water, soothing my sore throat. After he was satisfied that I had drank enough, he puts the glass down and begins checking all of my wounds.

"Most of your wounds were pretty deep and were infected so you will have quite a few scars, you also had quiet a few broken bones that hadn't been set right and started to heal, so I had to break them again and reset them, but they should heal nicely, hopefully you won't even have a limp or anything." he informs me while checking over my wounds. He smiles brightly at me after finishing, "But you seem to be healing rather quickly," he assures before walking out of the infirmary to inform everyone.

I lay there silently for a couple of seconds, before the door bursts open and an excited Luffy comes flying in, followed by Zoro, Brooke and Franky at a much slower pace. They all crowd around me, all talking excitedly, except for Zoro who just stands there silently, asking me questions, but never even giving me time to prepare an answer before changing the subject. I smile brightly at them all, not really trying to say anything, just listening and enjoying my friends company again, knowing that soon things were going to get really hectic really fast.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chopper has finally decided that my wounds were healed enough to leave the infirmary, I don't even have a limp, which we were both really worried about. I am pretty sure he forced everyone to keep quiet about what happened, since not a single person has asked about Sanji, or about everything that happened. Which is just as well. I still haven't figured out what I am going to tell them. I let out a sigh as I stretch, before opening the door and walking out onto the deck, enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin.

Making my way to the rail, I lean against it, staring out at the sea, just enjoying the short amount of peace I have at the moment, knowing that it won't last very long, especially when Luffy finds out that I am out of bed. Right on cue, I hear an excited shout behind, I brace myself against the railing as Luffy hurls towards me, wrapping himself around my back.

"You're up!" he shouts happily, squeezing me tightly.

"I won't be much longer if you don't let me breath, Luffy." I gasp out, trying to pry his arms from around my neck. He laughs loudly before jumping off of me. I turn around, smiling brightly, happy to be able to interact with the other crew members without being confined to a bed.

"Sorry, sorry," he replies with a laugh, still grinning, "How are you feeling, Usopp?" he asks seriously a few seconds later.

"I'm fine Luffy. It takes more than that to bring the Great Captain Usopp down," I boast, puffing my chest out slightly, causing Luffy to laugh loudly nodding his head energetically. He grabs my hand, dragging me over to where the rest of the crew is playing some card. Sitting down between him and Chopper, I join in the game. We spend the rest of the day sitting around talking, joking, drinking and play cards.

A few days later, they decide it is finally time to ask me about Sanji. I had spent a lot of time thinking about what I should tell them, and I had decided on the truth. So, sitting in the galley, I told them everything. After my story was finished, I look up at the shocked faces of everyone around me.

"How much of that story is true? There is no way that Sanji would betray us like that." Nami asked, glaring slightly at me as some of the other crew members shot quick glances at me. I look down, feeling hurt that one of my best friends would accuse me of lying about something so important.

"I..I know I exaggerate a lot of things, but I would never do it with something as important as this. I wouldn't lie about something like this." I defend, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"There is always the possibility that they were aware that Long-nose was still conscious and were just tricking him…but there is also the possibility that Cook has actually betrayed us," Robin says softly, calmly sipping her tea.

"No, Sanji wouldn't do that…and Usopp wouldn't lie about it. We'll find Sanji and bring him back," Luffy states, before standing up, putting his hat on and walking out onto the deck. Everyone laughs slightly, nods their head and follows him out.

I make my way below deck to work on some ammo, most of mine went missing when I was taken, thankfully they had found my bag and Kabuto, though the bag was completely empty. I hadn't gotten around to working on them for the last few days, not wanting to be away from the crew, or inside, for very long, but right now I didn't really want to be around anyone. I know that I lie a lot, but I never thought that it would actually make the rest of the crew not trust me. Sighing loudly, I begin working on making my boshi, trying not to feel too hurt.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Shortly after telling Luffy and the others everything I knew, we set sail heading for the next island. None of us really had any ideas as to where Sanji or our enemies were, but figured that the next island was as good of a place as any to start looking. It only took a little over a week to land on the island. Which was a relief, Luffy was starting to drive everyone crazy. None of us knew how to cook, and the ice box was locked, only Sanji knew the combination to get in.

As soon as we docked, we all rushed off, wanting to find a restaurant as soon as possible. After a hearty meal, that Nami didn't complain about for once, we all began walking through the town, asking everyone we saw if they had seen Sanji. But no one had seen him, sighing sadly, Luffy ordered us to stock up and leave, causing an argument since the log post hadn't set yet and wouldn't for a few days. We all make our way back to the ship.

It was the last day before we were going to depart that we say him. Walking calmly through the market was Sanji, there was no doubt. How many other tall blondes in suits where there, especially with that curly eyebrow. Luffy takes off running after him, screaming his name the whole way. He didn't even acknowledge him. We all chase after him, Luffy finally jumping him as we got out of town.

"Sanji! Here you are. We have been looking all over for you." Luffy says excitedly. Sanji stares up at him for a second, before pushing him off and walking away, not saying a word. We all stare at his retreating back for a second before Luffy stretches his arm forward and brings him flying back towards us.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yells angrily, standing back up.

"Our problem, what the hell is your problem, Sanji?" Nami yells, glaring furiously at him. He looks at her for a second, before turning is head away and pulling out a cigarette.

"I thought you would get the hint. I want nothing to do with any of you. I'm not your friend nor you 'nakama'. I never had any intention of staying with you all. But it was fun while it lasted…Some parts more so then others," he replies with a smirk, glancing briefly at Usopp, before turning around and walking away. No one followed him, or called after him this time, we all stood there dumbfounded, watching him walk away.

The shock wore off rather quickly for most of us. But, I guess I got my answer. He never seriously liked me, I was just a form of entertainment to him. Feeling tears begin to gather in my eyes, I turn in the opposite direction, not wanting the rest of the crew to, once again, see me cry over him. Getting a safe distance away, I collapse against a tree, pull my knees up and begin sobbing. I hate how badly this all affected me. But I truly loved him, with everything in me and to think that this was all…some game to him. It hurt…It hurt so badly.

A few hours pass when my tears finally dry up. Standing up, I wipe my eyes and begin making my way back to the Sunny. Hopefully they will all be in bed, it has been night for quite a while. Being as quiet as possible, I board Sunny and make my way to the bunk room.

"We left some food for you in the kitchen," I jump in the air, having not seen, or heard, anyone moving around. Turning around, I come face to face with Nami.

"O..Oh, thanks," I say, making my way to the galley. I sit down at the table, pulling the plate of sandwiches towards me. "How'd this survive Luffy?" I ask curiously. Nami smiles softly from her seat across from me.

"He is the one that demanded we leave some for you….He is really worried about you, we all are," she confesses, looking down. Not really knowing what to say, I begin eating. "You are okay, aren't you Usopp?"

"…Of course," I reply trying to send her a reassuring smile. She smiles back before standing up and heading to the door.

"We will find out what is going on, Usopp. There is no way he meant what he said." she says before walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

We all sit on the deck, trying to make a plan, which Luffy more than likely won't follow, on what to do about Sanji. We haven't really come up with any type of feasible plan of action, but Luffy does keep interrupting our thought process with a whine for food and claiming that we should just rush in their, kick everyone's asses, take Sanji and leave.

"The problem is, we don't know why Sanji left…We don't know if they are forcing him or what. Without knowing the reason behind it, there isn't really anything we can do," Nami says with a sigh, staring up at the sky.

"That's why I say we just go in there, kick everyone's asses and take Sanji. Then we can ask him ourselves," Luffy says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She hits him in the head and glares at his furiously.

"Do you really think that if Sanji is being threatened or blackmailed, he'll just come with us as if it were nothing? He would do pretty much anything for someone he cares about, regardless of what happens to him." Nami reasons as Chopper frantically checks over Luffy's bump. We all stare down in thought, trying to think of anything that could be causing Sanji to act like this.

A few seconds pass in silence when we hear an amused laugh. Look up, we are all startled to find a woman stand on the deck, none of us had heard her get on board, or sensed her presence. I tense up, recognizing her immediately. "It's useless. You will never get Sanji back. Sanji likes it with us. He has everything he could ever want. A huge, well stocked kitchen, where he cooks for beautiful women who constantly throw themselves at him. Why would he give something like that up for an immature, selfish captain, a bunch of ungrateful people who never gave him the respect he deserved….and an ugly long-nosed coward…Face it, he never liked any of you. It was just a game, a way to pass the time. He has worked for me from the beginning," she says laughing loudly before jumping off the ship and disappearing into the forest.

We all sit there in stunned silence, letting her words sink in. If all of that was true, then there was a good chance that Sanji wouldn't want to come back with us. "What are we going to do now?" Chopper asks sadly, tears brimming his eyes.

"Nothing changes. There is no way Sanji would choose to leave us and I refuse to believe that he was faking from the start." Luffy says, looking unconcerned.

"Luffy's right. There is no way of knowing if she was telling the truth or not." Nami agrees, sounding a little less sure than Luffy.

"But…but if she is telling the truth….there is no way Sanji would want to come back to the crew if he has all of that….that would be a dream come true for him," I reason, a little more shaken up then everyone else seems to be. I don't think anyone can really blame me for being so shaken up though. Nami, Chopper and Franky all look at me with pity in their eyes and a strained smile on their faces, probably meant to be reassuring.

"That's not true, Usopp…" Nami assures, but seems uncertain on where to go from there. She looks off awkwardly before clearing her throat. "But I believe in Sanji…There is no way everything was just an act. Tomorrow we should go out and find him…then we can find out for ourselves," she declares, contradicting her previous statement, but no one was stupid enough to call her out on it. We all agree to begin the search tomorrow and wander off to different parts of the ship.

I head down to my work shop, not really planning on getting any work done, I just wanted to be left alone for a little while. For some reason, what she said really got to me. I know that I am not very good looking, but to think that Sanji believes that and was just playing a game with me really hurts. I loved…love him, with everything in me…and it just hurts to think that he never felt anything towards me. Was it really possible that he never felt any loyalty towards Luffy?…or any of us really? Could everything really have been part of some grand scheme? What about him not wanting to leave the Beratie? Was all of that just a ploy as well? I just don't know what to think anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The next morning, we all start making our way to the other end of the island, where Sanji seemed to be heading when we saw him. Walking through the dense forest, I begin fidgeting nervously. I didn't really want to find out if Sanji choose to stay with them, or why. I don't want to find out that everything we have been through…all our time that was spent together, was a lie. I always thought that him loving me back was too good to be true, but I don't want to find out I was right.

"I think this is it, guys," I am startled out of my thoughts by Luffy. Looking up, I am shocked to find us already at the beach, looking at a large ship. I recoil slightly, not wanting to step foot in this ship.

"Are…are you sure this is it? We could have the wrong ship," I say, backing up slightly. Everyone glances at me, looking at me sadly, eyes full of pity. I grit my teeth slightly, I may be a coward and feeling really down at the moment, but everyone is acting as if I am the only one being hurt by Sanji's leaving.

My anger, and slight embarrassment is short lived though as a loud yell penetrates the air. We all turn shocked eyes toward the ship, groaning loudly, as we watch Luffy fly through the air and land on the deck of the ship. We all stare in anticipated dread as he runs through a door and out of sight. With a collective sigh, we all begin making our way onto the ship.

We opened the door that we saw Luffy go through and enter, staring at all of the unconscious bodies on the floor. We begin making our way down, under the deck of the ship, Zoro in the lead to take care of any enemies that Luffy had missed. I trail slightly behind, Nami and Chopper walking on either side of me. I clutch Kabuto tightly to my chest, glancing around nervously.

We make it to where Luffy is without much trouble, Zoro, and occasionally Franky or Brooke, taking care of any enemies that we came across. Stopping behind Luffy, we watch as he glares furiously at the woman standing in the middle of the room, smirking. I curl into myself slightly, the sight of her bringing back bad memories….though I guess it didn't really happen that long ago.

"Didn't I already tell you it was useless?" she asks, smirk still firmly on her face. "Sanji is quite happy with us, this is where he wants to stay." she explains slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"I want to hear Sanji say it. Let us see Sanji," Luffy yells, clenching his fists and glaring furiously at the woman. Zoro takes a few steps forward, until he is right next to Luffy, hand firmly on the hilt of his white sword.

"Very well," she says with an exaggerated smile. She turns her head, to face the men standing a few feet away. "Go and ask Sanji to come her," she orders. They nod their head and head out the door to the side.

We wait in a tense silence for a few minutes, until the door once again opens, revealing a smoking Sanji. He walks in, coming to a stop next to the woman and turns to face us, his one visible eye widen slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, glaring angrily at us. "I told you all that I wanted nothing to do with you and I meant it."

"We came back for you, Sanji," Luffy replies seriously, staring hard at Sanji. Sanji begins laughing, before pointing a finger towards us.

"What would make you think I would want to go back with you? I have everything I could ever want here. Beautiful women, a fantastic kitchen to cook in and people who actually appreciate me and take the time to enjoy my cooking. What could you possible offer that is better than that?" he sneers putting his cigarette back in his mouth.

"You can't mean that Sanji," Nami says, tears obvious in her voice. "You always seemed happy with us. I mean, sure you fought with Zoro all the time, but you seemed to enjoy that. And what about Robin and I, you seemed to enjoy our company….and what about Usopp, you can't say you don't feel anything for him." she reasons, a slight pleading tone to her voice. Sanji closes his eyes, taking a slow inhale from his cigarette before opening his eyes and staring hatefully at us.

"I didn't mean any of it. It was all just an act, I don't care about you, Robin and especially not Usopp. He was just a way to pass time…a toy if you will. I don't even like men, I was simply seeing how far I could make him go. It was quite amusing…and my fights with Zoro were just a way to relieve stress. I had to do something or I would have went crazy with how sickeningly happy I had to act around you all." he replies, turning around and walking through the door he entered through.

We all stare in shock at the door, not really believe what we heard. It was only after the woman started laughing that we broke out of our stupor. "I told you he wouldn't want to go with you. Now get off my ship," she demands, turning around and following after Sanji. We all stand around for a few seconds, not really sure what to do.

"Come on, Luffy, there is nothing we can do today," Nami says, pulling slightly on Luffy's arms. He stares at her confused for a second. She nods in my direction, causing him to nod his head, pull his hat lower over his eyes and walking back towards the deck. I look confused for a second, before raising my hand and touching my face, only for it to come away wet. I don't know when I started crying, I hadn't even realized it. Lowering my head, embarrassed, I start after Luffy, everyone but Nami, Chopper and Zoro already gone.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece.

This starts in Usopp's P.O.V., then switches to Nami's and back to Usopp's.

* * *

"Are…you alright, Usopp?" Nami asks, leaning against the door to my workshop, where I was currently tinkering with some scraps, just trying to take my mind off of Sanji.

"Huh?…oh…yeah, I'm fine," I mumble out in reply, not looking up from the tools in front of me. I hear her let out a sigh before walking towards me. She sits down on the floor next to me, leaning against me slightly.

"Liar." she says simply, but doesn't press the issue any further. We sit there in silence for a few seconds, me continuing to half heartedly mess with the materials in front of me and her just sitting there watching. The tool falls limply from my hands as tears begin streaming down my face. I choke back a sob as I turn to face her, burying my face in her shoulder.

She turns to face me, wrapping her arms securely around me, allowing me to continue crying. "I hate this, Nami. I hate it so much. I always thought Sanji was too good for me. I always wondered why he would be interested in someone like me. But I was still so happy that he was. I had always hoped that I would find someone to care about me that way, I had spent so much of my life alone…but now…to find out it was all some…some game to him. It hurts…it hurts so bad. Just seeing how far I would let him go?…God I feel so stupid and disgusting." I sob out no longer able to keep my thoughts to myself.

"I know it hurts, Usopp. But we have to believe that Sanji didn't mean any of it. We have to believe that there is something going on that we just don't see right now," she insists. I pull away slightly, shaking my head as I wipe my eyes.

"Even if there is some reason he was forced to leave the crew, that doesn't mean he actually liked me. No…no. I'm done getting my hopes up, just for them to be crushed. Besides, there is no reason to think he actually felt anything for me. He is so cool, strong and good looking. But I'm just an ugly, lying coward. There is no way he could have ever really loved me." I reply, standing up and walking away, waning to be alone for a while.

Letting out a sigh, I watch Usopp retreat out of the room, tears still pouring down his cheeks. I continue sitting in his workshop for a few minutes before standing up and walking back out onto the deck. Letting out another sigh, I sit heavily in the chair next to Robin's.

"How is our long-nose doing?" she asks quietly, putting her book down after marking her place.

"Not very good. This is really getting to him. I honestly don't know what is going to happen, regardless of if Sanji meant anything he said today." I tell her honestly.

"Of course Sanji didn't mean any of it." Luffy declares, coming to a stop next to us. "There is no way Sanji would ever leave the crew. He is nakama." Letting out a sigh, I turn to face him.

"I agree with you, Luffy. Something has to be going on…But Usopp won't allow himself to believe that and all of this is really hurting him." I say slowly, hoping he will understand. He looks at me for a second before grinning broadly.

"I don't really understand…But Usopp is strong…He'll be fine." he states before running off.

"Idiot," I whisper, watching him begin talking to Chopper.

"Yes, but he is right. Long-nose wouldn't let something like this get him down for long. Everything will work out in the end." Robin says, going back to her book. I let out a sigh, staring up at the sky. Maybe they are right. Maybe I'm not giving Usopp enough credit.

I lean against the wall, staring wide eyed in front of me, not really looking at anything. Luffy and Robin are right. I can't be weak enough to let this break me. I have to be stronger. I have to prove that I am strong enough to be apart of this crew. I can't let a perceived relationship affect me so badly. I have to be stronger…I have to be able to face Sanji without bursting into tears at everything he says.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece.

Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, a lot of things have been happening these last few weeks. This is also may not be great, I'm sick at the moment but felt that I needed to get a new chapter out.

* * *

It has been decided. We were going to attack the ship Sanji is currently on and take Sanji back, regardless of if he wants to come back or not. We are currently preparing everything. We are going to take Sunny with us so that once we have Sanji we can get away with a quick Coup de Burst. Everyone, save for Franky who is checking that the cola barrels were full, is standing out on deck, weapons at the ready. Despite the fact that my knees are shaking slightly, I feel pretty calm. I know that as soon as I see Sanji, I won't really be as calm. But if there is one thing I am good at, it is being a liar and part of that is being able to pretend that I am someone I'm not.

Franky comes back onto the deck and we set sail. Luffy is standing on the figure head, his hand firmly holding his hat in place as he stares out at the horizon with a look of determination. I look around, noticing similar looks on everyone else's faces as well. They all seem to be certain that they will get Sanji back and that it will all turn out to be some kind of misunderstanding…But I can't bring myself to believe that. I can't bring myself to believe that we will get Sanji back and everything will go back to normal…like this never happened at all. Even if everyone else can pretend….I don't think I could, which feels kind of odd for me to admit considering the only thing I am really good at is pretending. If Sanji does come back…I can at least pretend to be a friend, though nothing more. I will not allow myself to be used anymore.

Letting out a sigh, I break out of my thoughts to find us several feet away from the ship. I look around, finding some of the crew staring at me in concern. Cursing myself slightly, I steel myself, hoping to put on a brave front. I look towards the front of the ship, where Luffy is still standing on the figure head, but has turned to face us. He his head is tilted down slightly, causing his hat to cast a shadow over his eyes. He puts a hand on top of his hat before raising his hand and staring at us.

"Let's go save our nakama!" he yells before jumping down on to the deck. A few of the members yell in agreement as we all ready ourselves for battle. Suddenly starting to feel nervous, I close my eyes, clutching Kabuto tightly, and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I stare at the ship that we are quickly approaching.

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Nami whispers from my right side, also staring hard at the ship. I glance over at her quickly, before turning my gaze back to stare ahead of me.

"I'm fine," I state, sounding more confident than I felt. The look she gave me told me that she had seen through my lie.

"It is okay you know…You can watch the ship instead…You shouldn't push yourself." she replies, glancing around at everyone. I shake my head, letting out a bitter laugh.

"No…I need to do this, Nami." I state firmly. She lets out a sigh before nodding her head. We both turn back to face in front of us. My grip tights on Kabuto as the ship comes to a stop right next to the enemy ship. I still find it weird that there is no one outside. They knew we would be coming, so shouldn't there at least be a few people guarding the deck? But everywhere I look, I see no one. It is like they don't see us as a threat. Which might be true, since last time we were here, Luffy knocked out all of the lackeys but none of us did anything to any of the main people.

Letting out a sigh, I begin following everyone else, Franky stepping up behind, taking up the rear. I hesitate slightly as I start to step onto the other ship. Franky lays his large hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle, well gentle to him, squeeze. I look back and smile slightly at him before taking a deep breath and stepping onto the ship. I look up to see that most of the crew had already proceeded below deck, leaving just Nami, Franky and I. I send Nami a quick smile as I notice her staring at me in concern.

We make our way below deck, once again stepping over the unconscious bodies of the ship's crew before reaching the same area we talked to Sanji at yesterday. There was the rest of the crew, once again facing the same woman. She looks over at us as we enter the room, smirking at me before turning her attention back to Luffy.

"What are you doing back here? Didn't Sanji make it obvious that he wants nothing to do with you?…With any of you?" she sneers, turning her gaze back to me. I feel tears begin to gather in my eyes, but I blink them back…I had promised myself that I would be strong through all of this…I wouldn't break down again.

"I don't care," Luffy declares. "If he wants to leave the ship, he can tell me so after we get him back." She lets out a soft laugh staring at Luffy as if he were an idiot.

"What makes you think that kidnapping him will make him want to stay with you? He has everything you could never give him." she opens her mouth to say something else, but is cut off as a rubber fist connects with her stomach, sending her backwards.

"Franky! Usopp! Chopper! Go find Sanji," he orders as he walks towards her, pulling his fists back again.


End file.
